


Irony

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Daydreaming, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Distracted Gavin, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Nines is a sneaky freak, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, The Author Needs Help, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Gavin spends his shift awfully distracted.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Irony

**Irony**

This could have been their hundredth meeting, or the thousandth. By this point he wasn’t counting, but each and every time he could swear it was his first. Waiting naked on the bed, he felt attuned to every slight draft, the air playing along his exposed skin and causing him to shiver. He took a few deep breaths and continued waiting, straining his ears to hear his lover’s steps a moment sooner.

His anticipation grew with every heartbeat, and his heart beat faster as time dragged on, slowly, painfully. He could hear it pounding in his ears, feel it pulsing in his chest. He willed himself to move, to run away and never come again. Why should he do this? Why this one of all people? It was wrong of him to stay, but yet he stayed on, bound to the bed by chains that were neither physical nor magical. As if his longing were made corporeal, he heard a hand on the door. His heart stopped.

The door closed quietly behind the intruder, and footsteps made their way toward the bedroom. Breathless, he gripped the sheets tighter and allowed a smile to creep across his lips. Inwardly he cursed himself, but frenzied by the thought of what was to come, he couldn’t manage to care all that much. The doorway became darkened, and he braced himself further. The shadowy figure entered the room and paused.

…It always had a LED light, too, and he was rather fond of looking at it. He admired it, though not as much as the shadowy figure’s deep, silky voice that often rattled deliciously in his system, right down through his rib cage as if it belonged there all along.

“Why do you return here?” asked its wonderfully silky voice, the voice of angels, and he might well have come that very moment had it not been for self-control; a promise of what was to happen later.

Still the figure toyed with him, its LED light spinning gold.

“Why can’t you settle down with one of those other creatures roaming around and leave me be?”

Ahh…was he only curious? Was this always going to be a journey in self-amusement and exploration?

He rose from the bed and moved to the other man, embracing him and resting his head on his shoulder. He moved his mouth to his ear.

“Because I love you, that’s why.” And he meant it.

He whispered a word and the robes covering the tall, bulky man in front of him disappeared, leaving his bare skin exposed. He quickly moved to kiss him, starting at his lips and moving down his neck, down his chest, stopping to lick at his nipples, then finally he knelt himself down and aligned himself with the erect cock in front of him.

The man leaned back, the wall keeping him on his feet as the human in front of him moved closer, a breath exhaled onto him eliciting a shiver and a soft moan. He grasped his member firmly, stroked it once, twice, then finally plunged forward and took him into his mouth. He grazed his teeth along the shaft and flicked the head with his tongue, driving the man mad with pleasure. He engulfed him again and was met with a gentle thrusting in return, pushing down his throat. He set a slow pace, rocking back and forth, his hands roaming up and down his body. Both their minds were lost to the moment, filled with nothing but the thought of one another and ignorant to the rest of the world. The man was on edge, and agonizingly forced himself to clutch at the human’s dark brown hair and push him away.

The human looked quizzically at him, but was quickly reassured as he was dragged somewhat forcefully to the bed, and thrown onto his back. He nearly giggled with delight as the other man shuffled toward him on his knees, and raised his legs up, resting them on his shoulders. The usually dour man smiled himself, as he picked up his partner’s legs, spread them evenly, and never ceased looking at him while his hands roamed. Obtaining the lubricant from the bedside table, he applied it generously downward and massaged his lover for what felt like an age. Everything was beyond warm, wet, slick…yes, they’d always known to use the lubrication in varying degrees. This night, he made it subtler than usual, made it to cause more friction, and just a little more pain.

Lining himself up, he stared at the human in front of him, looked into his eyes. There he saw something that moved him, one of the few things in the world that still could: a look of pure, innocent love. He nodded, and the human nodded in return, then he began to push forward, very slowly, into the resistance. It was exceptionally tight around him, and seeing a look of enthusiastic encouragement on the face in front of him, he thrust his full length forward, causing both of them to gasp loudly. He grabbed his partner’s thick cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts forward, a slow, steady pace that became quicker as they lost themselves further and further into the pleasure of it.

The human male whimpered in ecstasy as the mysterious man plowed furiously into him, wondrous sensations pulsing through his body. He slowed slightly, and came to a stop. Whispering what may have been an: “I love you,” but might have also been anything else at the time. The taller male put all of himself into one last push and they both came then, screaming into the soundproof walls of the mysterious man’s bedchamber. The moment ended, and the man rolled onto his back. The human whispered his own “I love you,” but it was met with silence.

Then again, it always was. There was no room for disappointment, ever. To love rather than not love was something to be cherished; not despised or feared.

Gavin Reed would never have thought even a year ago he would spend his nights like this, waiting in agony for meetings he knew he shouldn’t have at all. Betraying his species, his friends, his morals and codes, powerless against his desire, he succumbed to the pleasure again and again, coming back impulsively to their meeting place and quite literally sleeping with the enemy. He had no clue why he did it, but he did anyway. Still, in the moments after the rush, lying there, even if his lover was unresponsive, he could swear he had a very good reason.

Until…

He was shoved roughly in the chest, and his chin nearly knocked against the ledge of his cold desk.

Cradling the sore area, he groaned, “If I get a fuckin’ bruise because of you, Nines, I swear to—”

Standing before him then, the object of his sick, twisted, and secretive desires only scowled. “Stop daydreaming, Detective,” the RK900 still dressed in his odd CyberLife uniform spat down at him emotionlessly as possible in spite of recently being known as a deviant.

It was always this way, so it seemed. Gavin held his secrets in his self-created darkness way back at the bottom of his stomach in a little box, hopeful that while no one would be able to reach it and pry it open, perhaps Nines would…perhaps.

For now, he was content with the smaller things in life, and as he adjusted the cold, standoffish, sour mask he’d been infamous for donning as he paraded throughout the DPD like he owned the place, he wondered just what it’d meant for Nines to stop in his long stride of a walk, pause, and then peek over at him in the way he currently had been doing.

Since when did the RK900 smile?


End file.
